


Wet and Wild

by ladyofreylo



Series: Kinky Stories [10]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: CEO kylo, Daddy Kink, Eventual Romance, F/M, Happy Ending, Impact Play, Kink, Love Story, Porn Video, Power Imbalance, Secretary - Freeform, Sex In An Office, Sex Work, Sex Worker, Spanking, dubcon, implement play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofreylo/pseuds/ladyofreylo
Summary: Rey Johnson, assistant secretary, watched head secretary Ms. Rose Tico slip a card key from her desk to open CEO Kylo Ren’s office door.  Ms. Tico left the door open while she placed a file box beside Mr. Ren’s desk.Rey peeked inside Mr. Ren's big office with its massive mahogany desk, expensive leather chair, round conference table, and scattering of tasteful chairs.It looked perfect for her next video.  Her deep dark secret pastime.Ms. Tico walked out and replaced the key card in her own desk.  And locked it with a small key.  Rey watched Ms. Tico place the small key in another drawer.Also perfect.Tonight would be the night to film the next Wet and Wild--right on Kylo Ren's massive desk, Rey decided.This story is brought to you by the Letter W:  walk of shame, wet and messy, and whips.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Series: Kinky Stories [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756246
Comments: 18
Kudos: 112
Collections: House Dadam A-Z Kink Collection, House Dadam Miscellaneous, The 50 Shades of Rey





	Wet and Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my readers, jadedwarrior, flavorofkylo, and jgoose13, for their help.
> 
> CW: This story has some dubcon moments in it. Those Rey is pretty into her sexy bossman.

Rey Johnson, one of many staff assistants, worked in the bullpen in front of the posh office of one Mr. Kylo Ren, CEO of Skywalker Industries. She watched Mr. Ren stalk into his office to hold high-level meetings with important persons, open the thick, heavy door for everyone, and pull it closed behind him with a thud. She watched him barrel out of the office, barking orders, phone plastered to one big ear. He was tall as hell with a long, determined stride.

Rumor around the office suggested that he was as intense as he looked. Mr. Ren scowled more than he smiled and growled orders to his personal assistant, Ms. Tico, who stared him down without a shiver.

Rey didn’t think she herself would be so complacent in the face of his dark stares and rapid-fire instructions. But she found his dangerous intensity exciting; there was no other word for it.

Ms. Tico, who didn’t gossip, merely shrugged and told everyone at the weekly meetings that Mr. Ren was an excellent boss—and he got things done quickly and efficiently. She reminded them that his competence was the reason they all had good jobs with competitive salaries and benefits.

Still, Rey overheard some of the women talk about Mr. Ren’s attributes in the bathroom. Big hands meant a big dick, lush mouth meant hot kisses, sexy stare looking into one’s very soul, tight ass seen only when he took off his suit jacket. And the jacket—it was not padded. Those big shoulders weren’t the result of the suit; they were all his. Sighs and speculations flew. Rey stood listening and soaking it all in.

They were dead right. The big dick energy filled the office when Mr. Ren was around. Rey was here for it all. One day, she watched him stand next to Ms. Tico to look over her shoulder and gaze at the computer screen. Rey took the opportunity to walk by. She needed to feel the energy buzz up close—for her deep, dark secret pastime. She was always looking for new ideas to film…

Mr. Ren glanced up when she passed. She locked eyes with him. He quirked a small smile and nodded at her. She smiled back and whispered a “hello.”

Ms. Tico frowned. “Ms. Johnson, may I help you?”

“I left my water bottle in the break room,” Rey lied smoothly.

Ms. Tico pressed her lips together and clicked her mouse.

“So thirsty,” Rey whispered to Mr. Ren. She schooled her features into a fake innocent look.

He grinned at her behind Ms. Tico’s back. Then he winked at her. Rey almost dissolved into a puddle right on the spot. It was a naughty wink—like he understood exactly what Rey was doing and why. He seemed to know she hadn’t left a water bottle behind. And the wink demonstrated that he would be a co-conspirator against the disapproving Ms. Tico. Perhaps he was afraid of her, too. The thought made Rey want to giggle.

So she did. Ms. Tico’s eyes snapped to Rey’s expression. Rey coughed to swallow her laughter. Ms. Tico turned her gaze to Mr. Ren, whose expression went completely blank. He raised his brows at her. They looked at each other for a few moments, then Ms. Tico turned back to her monitor with a sigh.

Mr. Ren and Rey exchanged a last knowing glance and Rey left for the break room. At the last moment, she turned to look back. He was indeed watching her walk away.

Mr. Ren didn’t seem so fierce after that exchange. Clearly, he was focused and intense at work, but there was a softness to him that Rey hadn’t seen before—a hint of playfulness infused in a few snips of overheard conversation. He wasn’t such a scary guy. Ms. Tico seemed much more frightening.

Rey watched Ms. Tico slip a card key from her desk to open Mr. Ren’s office door. Ms. Tico left the door open while she placed a file box beside Mr. Ren’s desk. 

Rey tiptoed up from her desk and pretended to deliver a document to Ms. Tico. From her vantage point, she peeked inside the big office with its massive mahogany desk, expensive leather chair, round conference table, and scattering of tasteful chairs.

It looked perfect for her next video. Her deep dark secret pastime.

Rey swiftly skittered back to her desk and pretended to type as Ms. Tico walked out and closed the door firmly behind her. She replaced the key card in her top desk drawer. And locked it with a small key. Rey watched Ms. Tico drop the small key in another drawer—which was not locked. 

Also perfect.

Tonight would be the night to film the next Wet and Wild--right on Kylo Ren's massive desk.

<>

Later in the evening, Rey returned to the tall office building that housed Skywalker Industries. She waved and smiled at Freddie, the night guard, and handed him the warm homemade cookies she brought in.

“Hi, Fred,” she said. “Baked these for you—well, and me. Can’t believe Ms. Tico is making me work overtime on the Dameron project. I’ll be here for a little bit tying up loose ends.

Fred mumbled around a warm cookie and waved Rey through.

Once on the elevator, she checked her phone and the selfie stick she liked to use for the videos. Fully charged.

She found the drawer with the small key, opened Ms. Tico’s secret stash, and pulled out the card key to Mr. Ren’s office.

Success.

Once in his office, she carefully removed all the items from his big desk and laid them out in the same order on the round conference table. She unpacked her bag with the tiny red t-shirt and flirty black skirt. She set aside a paper towel and a spray bottle of cleaner—and, then most importantly, pulled out a selection of toys: traditional wooden ruler, a crop with a fuzzy purple heart at the tip, and a wide hairbrush.

Spanko video at the ready.

Rey already had her sexy lingerie in place: the red lace thong, the black push-up bra, the thigh highs. She slipped the cropped t-shirt on and smoothed it down over her breasts. It read “Spank me, Daddy.” Then she pulled on the tiny skirt. She tied a lacy black mask over her eyes. It covered her forehead and nose as well. The only thing showing was Rey’s painted red lips. Her kitten heels were the last item to slip on her feet. She was ready.

Rey smoothed a hand over the surface of the desk. It was perfect. A great big Boss-Man desk, glossy, wide, good for splits and rolls and all kinds of camera angles.

Rey stretched out her legs in preparation. She placed the camera in the selfie stick and turned it on.

In a throaty voice, she said, “Welcome to Miss Kira’s latest video. Today is Spank-Me, Daddy day. Let’s get Wet and Wild.”

Rey climbed up on the desk and opened her legs into a split. She moaned and filmed herself in different positions. She found she enjoyed the sensation of the big, smooth desk on her skin: it was cool and soft shiny and a little slick. She fancied that the spicy wood smell under her nose was Kylo Ren’s. 

She reveled in that fact that he was the biggest, sexiest man she’d ever seen. He had hair like a rock star with the dark waves over his ears, and she wondered if it would be silky soft under her fingers. She would tug it and see if he got mad at her. She lay back on the desk and thought about his lovely, giant hands—he could spank her so well with them. 

He was Boss. He was Daddy. The daddiest Daddy she’d ever seen. Rey enjoyed playing on his desk and pretending he was watching, waiting to touch her.

She was making herself wet, which was good because it added an extra bit of sauce to her video.

Rey filmed herself talking to an unseen individual in Kylo Ren’s big chair. She opened her legs wide in splits and rubbed her crotch into the desk. She couldn’t get much friction on the slick surface, but the torment was sweet. She panted a little for the camera, asking for Daddy to spank her good.

She filmed herself in different locations and positions. Finally, she rocked her pelvis back and forth, crotch directly on the wood, wetter than fuck. Her thong offered no protection from her wetness. She smeared the wood with her juices and filmed it. God, that was good.

Then she heard the click. She stopped dead. Fucking shit. The fucking door.

Hoping it was Freddie, Rey whirled around on the desk.

Standing in the doorway to his office was Mr. Kylo Ren, wearing a tux. He looked like he’d been at an event.

His full lips were open in shock. He snapped his mouth shut.

“What the fuck?” His voice rumbled out deep from his chest. “Did I order you from Amazon?”

“Uh, no,” Rey squeaked. She crossed her legs and turned off the camera. Her brain idly thought that she’d have to edit that out later.

“Who the fuck are you?” He walked into the room, gazing at Rey with an intense look. “A cleaning girl? No, that can’t be right.” He stopped in front of her. “You seem to be smearing my desk with your pussy juices instead of cleaning it.”

“Yeah,” Rey agreed.

“Okay, whoever the fuck you are, why are you leaving pussy prints everywhere?” He looked at her t-shirt and the objects laid out nearby.

“I’m Miss Kira.” Rey decided to brazen it through. Why not? She was fired anyway.

“Hmm,” he said. “Miss Kira. Where’s Daddy? I see the toys and your shirt.” He pointed to the implements.

“No one. This is a video shoot,” Rey sniffed in her most regal manner. “Miss Kira shoots videos alone for discerning individuals—mostly women.”

He raised his brows. “Is that right? No Daddy?”

She shook her head. “This is a solo video. Thanks for asking.”

He nodded and stroked his face. “Got it. Who’s spanking you, then? You can’t be doing it yourself.”

“No, it’s all about the illusion and helping viewers with their own fantasies.” Rey slipped off the desk. “But I’m sorry. I’ll clean up and be on my way.”

“No, no, you won’t, Miss Kira,” he said. “Not good enough.” He crowded her into the desk. She stepped back with a squawk. “Your little pussy prints are all over the place. You broke into my office. I have no fucking clue who you really are or how you got a key. Before I turn you over to the authorities, I plan to turn you over my knee.”

Rey’s mouth dropped open. Her fucking fantasy was about to come true. Damn.

She was here for it all.

“Don’t show my face,” he commanded. “If you do, I’ll press charges.” He handed Rey the selfie stick. “Record me from the neck down.”

With shaking fingers, Rey turned on the camera and positioned it so it showed his chest and legs only.

“Daddy’s here,” he said softly. He shrugged off his tux jacket and tossed it out of frame. He yanked his bow tie open and left it hanging on his neck. The top buttons of his shirt came next and then he unclasped the expensive cufflinks and began to roll up his sleeves. His forearms were incredibly muscular and his hands, Rey noted, seemed bigger up close.

“Daddy’s going to get down to business with naughty Miss Kira. She rolled herself around on Daddy’s desk and she’s going to get a good spanking.”

The breath caught in Rey’s throat. He wasn’t really going to do it—and film it. She had made mostly suggestive videos, nothing too explicit, for her viewers. This was getting into some dangerous, albeit interesting territory.

Rey had always wondered what it would be like to be submissive and have someone—a Dom, maybe—put her over his knee or desk or couch arm. But she hadn’t ever done it for real. Somehow the fantasy seemed safest to fulfill only in daydreams.

She gulped when he finished rolling up his sleeves and slapped the shit out of his big thighs.

“Hand me the camera, kitten.” He snapped his fingers.

Rey did so. She looked up into his stern face. His lips twitched slightly when he met her gaze. She realized that he couldn’t see her eyes very well, only the stunned parting of her lips.

He filmed her for a moment, and said, “Miss Kira is surprised that Daddy is ready to spank her tonight. She didn’t expect it. Well, here we are, kitten. Let’s go. Face the desk. Raise your skirt. Elbows down.”

Rey slowly bent and raised her skirt. She heard Kylo’s quick intake of breath. She had a thong on so her bottom was bare.

With one big hand, he shoved her down on her elbows. “Let’s take a look here. Miss Kira has a nice ass, don’t you think? Round, smooth, pale, lovely. Let’s see how red we can make it.”

He rubbed her bottom with one hand. Rey looked around to see if he was still filming. He was.

“Turn the fuck around, kitten,” he barked.

Rey did so. He waited. She waited.

“Hand spanking first, then we’ll see,” he said.

He smacked her without warning, hard, full on one cheek. Rey jumped at the impact.

“Nice handprint,” Kylo stated. She couldn’t see him, but she guessed he was still filming.

Then he smacked her on the other side. “Notice the nice bounce of Miss Kira’s lovely cheek. It too is red. When my hand gives out, we’ll try another implement.”

Rey whimpered a little at the thought. She was planning to lightly smack herself for the video—but not this.

Another series of smacks sent Rey falling forward onto the desk and biting her lip.

“Cry for Daddy if you need to, kitten,” he crooned in her ear. “It’s okay to cry when you’re being punished.”

He spanked her a couple more times on each side and Rey couldn’t help the small noises that left her lips. He spanked hard as fuck.

Rey breathed into it. The pain receded into a slow, hot burn on her bottom. She was wetter now suddenly with juice coating her thighs. She shifted her hips and thought about the big man and his hands on her body. It was intoxicating to have him behind her in complete control. She was scared, aroused, and fully engaged in a way that had been missing before. He seemed to care about her, to see her, to feel her, to want to correct her.

He walked around to the front and filmed her face as she stared into his amused eyes. “Kitten, you take it so well. Tell the people you’re a bad kitten that needs Daddy’s spanking.”

Rey repeated the line, staring into Kylo’s eyes.

“Oh, kitten, you have to say it into the camera.”

Rey repeated it staring into the camera. She wondered what this video was going to look like when complete.

He walked over to the implements with the camera. “Look at what we have here.” He selected the big hairbrush. “Looks good for Round Two of Spanking Miss Kira.”

Rey watched as Kylo filmed the big leather chair. “The arms on this chair drop all the way down to the sides, thus allowing for Daddy to sit comfortably with a kitten face down over his knee.” He adjusted the chair. He sat and patted his big thigh. “Come on, kitten. Up and over.”

He filmed Rey walking around the desk and held it high while she dropped herself over his legs.

“Bottom up higher,” he said softly, “Where I can minister to it better. You’re going to get it with the hairbrush next, kitten.”

Rey moaned a little and shifted herself to his specifications. Her hands were resting on the floor. But not for long.

Kylo pulled up her skirt and thwacked Rey with the hairbrush. She immediately cried out and put her hand behind her to cover her bottom.

“Ah, no, no, no, kitten,” he said. “Remove that hand and let me spank you. I’d hold it but I’m filming, darling girl. Take your punishment and then you get your reward.”

Rey slowly moved her hand away and gritted her teeth. Kylo rained solid blows from the hairbrush over Rey’s sore bottom. She gasped with each swat.

“No more,” she cried out. “I’m done.”

“Well, that’s nice. But I’m not,” he whispered.

He let her hang over his lap. Rey was near tears. “Mr…,” she gulped, stopping herself from saying his full name. “I can’t.”

“Miss Kira, my name is Daddy and yes, you can.” He rubbed her bottom with a big hand. “Folks at home, send my kitten some love as you watch this video. She can take it.”

He lifted her up and pushed her back down on her elbows. He hummed a bit while he retrieved the ruler.

“Only two more implements to try, my lovely kitten. Then you can have your reward. That is, if you cooperate and take your punishment.”

Rey sucked in her breath and rocked in alarm. “I don’t know, Daddy, I don’t know.”

“No choice, kitten. Daddy is in charge here.” He stood to one side.

Rey bit her lip, waiting for what was to come. Sure enough, the wooden ruler descended again and again. He whacked her smartly in a pattern, starting at the top of her bottom and moving down to her tender thighs.

Rey lost it. She squirmed and shouted as the stings were intensified by the other spankings she’d received. She beat her fists on the desk.

But the minute Kylo stopped, the soft burn replaced the stinging, and Rey put her head on the desk to let it radiate through her, from her bottom outward to her cunt and up to her clit. Oddly, she craved the burn—maybe not the initial sting but the afterglow.

Her juices migrated further down her legs. She pushed her mound against the desk and moaned. Sweat gathered under her mask and a bead dripped down her back.

She rocked herself against the desk.

He noticed. “What’s my kitten doing now? Trying to get herself off on Daddy’s desk. No, not yet. You don’t come until Daddy says you can.” She saw him walk to the table and pick up the crop with its purple fuzzy heart. She had planned to run the heart over herself, maybe strip off the t-shirt.

Rey lifted her arms and pulled the t-shirt off to show him her breasts. He caught her doing it and raised the camera to catch it.

“My kitten is doing things on her own now. Maybe she wants this.” He held the fuzzy heart up to the camera.

Rey pushed her tits out toward the heart. Kylo filmed himself running it between her breasts and over her belly, downward to her panties and legs. He slipped it back up, slid it against her covered clit, and ran it over her lips. “Kiss the whip, my kitten.”

Rey stared at him and slowly kissed the heart. “Don’t hurt me with it. It’s just for show,” she begged. She heard fear in her voice.

He smiled at her, looking a lot like a shark. “Don’t fucking film shit in my office, Miss Kira.”

She gulped. He manhandled her with one big paw, until she was back down on the desk.

This was going to be bad, she thought. She started crying. He was really going to hurt her with it. “No,” she said. “Mr…. I mean, Daddy. Please. Don’t.”

She heard his low chuckle. He swished the crop through the air a couple of times. It sounded vicious.

Rey was crying outright.

The swishing sound was loud in her ears, but the crop barely touched Rey’s bottom. He tapped her. Just a little. Then tapped her again a tiny bit harder. He wasn’t even leaving marks.

Rey moaned and put her head down on the desk.

“Good, good kitten,” he said, rubbing her bottom. “Taking the worst of the punishment so well. Good girl.”

Rey lay limp against the desk and tears leaked out of her eyes.

“Fear is the worst, isn’t it? Giving up your control to another when you don’t know what’s going to happen? Trusting the person to help you enjoy your kink. To explore the pain within your limits.”

Kylo was speaking for the camera but Rey heard the message. “People at home, if you’re a sub, make sure you find a good Dom, who will take you to the limit, let you get outside yourself, and enjoy the ride.” He paused. “Switching off the camera now. You can do whatever conclusion you wish.”

Rey stood up and turned. “Are you a good Dom?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I am. In fact, Miss Kira, it’s time for some after care. I could film it if you like but I thought it could just be me and you.”

“What do you plan to do?”

“Come and find out.” He reached up and tried to pull of Rey’s mask. She shook her head. He assented. “Have it your way.”

Kylo found his jacket, folded it up, and laid it on the desk. He lifted Rey gently onto it. She winced when her bottom hit the hard surface.

He knelt in front of her. “My sweet kitten, you’re so wet. May I eat you out?” His eyes were sincere. “I can make you come with my tongue.”

She stared at him. “No filming.”

“Not unless you want to.”

“No,” Rey said softly.

Kylo parted her legs, ripped off Rey’s thong, and settled himself between her legs. He nosed her clit and gently explored her wet folds with his soft tongue.

Rey melted. This man. The big boss. His tongue. Then his fingers up inside her, fucking her, while he ate her out like the ripe feast she was. She’d dreamed of this moment and here he was, fulfilling every fantasy she’d ever had.

His tongue swirled around Rey’s clit and she fell back on the desk with a loud groan. She grabbed his hair to pull him closer. He obliged and suck her clit between his plush lips.

She sang her pleasure to the top floor of the building. Too late she thought about night security and cleaning personnel. It didn’t matter—her world had contracted down to waves of pleasure and this man’s tongue.

When she came down from her high, he pulled her down on the floor and unzipped his pants. “Suck me, kitten. Let me fuck your mouth.”

Rey grabbed Kylo’s large dick and eagerly wrapped her lips around it. He held her head and slowly fucked her mouth. She opened wide and let him set the pace, clamping her mouth around him as he pulled out. His moans made it all worthwhile.

Finally, he pulled out altogether and turned Rey’s body around. She felt him line himself up with her entrance and saw the condom wrapper fall next to her.

“I’m going to fuck the shit out of you, kitten. Such a bad girl. Pussy everywhere on my desk. Moving my shit. Taking videos. What the fuck are you fucking doing?”

He pushed inside so hard that Rey sucked in a breath. And then he railed her, holding her hips steady, while he plunged in and out. She whispered for him to fuck her hard and he responded by snapping his hips against her, deep and hard. He smacked her bottom repeatedly with his hand until his orgasm took over and all he could do was groan. She felt him spasm against her.

They lay on the carpet, breathing hard.

Rey laid her cheek on her hands. Kylo rested with his arm under his head.

“Who are you, really?” he asked suddenly.

“No one,” Rey said gently. “Just Miss Kira.”

“You must work here.” He reached for her mask.

“No,” she said. She got up and retrieved her thong.

“Why not?” Kylo pulled himself into a seated position.

“Forget it. Forget me,” Rey said. “I’m nobody from nowhere.”

“Not to me,” he said. “Not now. You’re an amazing woman. You’re not a trained sub, but you took it like a champ. Goddamn, that was the best experience I’ve had in a long time. The other ones can be so jaded. They pretend to cry or whatever. But you really let me take you there.”

“I didn’t like it,” Rey lied. She had her shit packed and was tugging on her street clothes.

“Bullshit.” He stopped her. “Kiss me.”

“No.” Rey yanked herself out of his grasp.

He pulled her close again and nuzzled her. “I love your smell. Your body is incredible. You’re lovely inside and out.” He touched his mouth to hers and she melted against him for a long moment, drinking his scent and tasting his lips. She tasted herself on him, mixed with his own unique flavor.

Rey pulled away. “Have to go.” She pulled off her sexy shoes and held them with two fingers. “Maybe another time, Mr. Ren.”

And she ran in her stocking feet. Down the steps instead of using the elevator. She knew he could probably catch her if he wanted to.

But he didn’t.

When she got outside to her car, she realized she’d dropped a shoe on the steps.

<>

Rey spent the weekend brooding about her lost footwear and editing the video. It was amazing and she relived every moment of ecstasy, even that which didn’t get filmed.

She hoped the shoe had gotten tossed by the cleaning service, though it pained her to lose her kitten heels. They’d been expensive.

After the video uploaded, Rey saw the first comment posted from MissKirasDaddy: _Enjoyed every minute of this. Let’s do more, kitten._

Rey wrote back. _Thank you, Daddy._

_I will find you, kitten. I have the shoe you dropped. I want to return it to you. And when I do, you can wear it again while we film Part 2 of Spanking Miss Kira. Have no doubt—I am a resourceful Daddy._

Threat or promise? Rey didn’t want to think about it. She wanted him again so badly.

Rey watched the video and touched herself, pretending it was Kylo Ren. She fantasized that he punished her for touching herself and not waiting for him.

It was something, but not nearly as good as the real thing.

<>

Come Monday, Rey had to go to work and see the real thing. She felt well protected in her cubicle, tapping on her computer. He thought he could find her again. She didn’t believe it.

Ms. Tico called Rey. “Mr. Ren is doing an evaluation of all the assistants. He is looking to promote someone. Please fill out the emailed form and present yourself for an interview tomorrow.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t want a promotion,” Rey said into the phone.

“Not an option. Do it or you’re fired.”

<>

Rey filled out the form in the barest way possible. No, she didn’t have experience in this and absolutely couldn’t be bothered to do that. She rated herself poorly in most aspects of the job with the exception of coming on time to work. That much she would give herself.

She printed out the evaluation along with her resume and walked the long hall to the door of Kylo Ren’s office. She knocked.

“Come,” his rich baritone answered.

She almost fucking did right on the spot listening to him talk. Her knees buckled for a moment. She opened the door and walked in.

He held out a hand. “And you are?”

“Rey Johnson,” she squeaked. She cleared her throat and gave his paw the slightest of shakes.

Looking around the office, she remembered bending over the desk that was now back to normal with a few papers and office supplies on it. She snuck a peek at Kylo Ren ensconced in his leather chair, the smell of which made her nose twitch. The arms were back in place. She stared down at the floor where he fucked her hard and made her heart sing. She should have come on his cock, she thought to herself. It would have been delicious. Her face flushed.

Kylo looked through her papers. “Did you locate your water bottle?” He looked up expectantly, a small smile tugging at his lips.

“Uh,” Rey said, resisting the urge to touch her blushing face. “Yes.” Her gaze skittered away from his amused look.

He chuckled low and then cleared his throat. “You rate yourself very low, Ms. Johnson. But Ms. Tico’s report speaks highly of you. She says you stay late to finish work. Freddie told her you sometimes come in after dinner to finish up. You baked him cookies one night, he said.”

Rey stared at Kylo, mouth open, until he raised his eyes. She looked away. He got up and walked around the desk to where she sat. The shoe fell in her lap.

“Yours?”

Rey gasped and tried to cover the sound with her hand. 

Kylo knelt at her feet, removed her sensible shoe, and slipped the other one on.

“Ah, yes,” he murmured. “Found you.”

Rey stared at her hands. “Found me what?” She didn’t move; she could barely breathe.

He lifted her chin with gentle fingers. “Found you, my kitten. If the shoe fits, you have to wear it for Daddy.”

Rey gazed into Kylo’s smiling face. “I…”

“It was the cookies,” he said. “Freddie offered me one and said one of the assistants baked them for him. I didn’t think to ask your name, but after I began my search, I realized that when I found the baker, I’d find my kitten. The shoe is completely incidental.”

“Shit,” Rey said in a bit of a panic. “I didn’t mean to… I work for you and Ms. Tico.”

“Shhh,” he said gently. “Our secret. I can transfer you so you’re not working directly for me. My second is looking for a personal assistant.”

She didn’t know what to think so she said nothing.

“I’m a good Dom, Rey. And a good man.” He looked so earnest. He didn’t have his usual stern face on. “I’ll take excellent care of you if you’ll let me.”

Rey pursed her lips and pondered the situation. He took her hand and kissed it.

“I need you, kitten. I want your sweet pussy prints on my desk every fucking night. We can film or not film, have kinky or vanilla sex, whatever you like. I’m all yours.”

Kylo swept her up in his arms and carried her to his chair. He snuggled her bottom into his lap.

Rey leaned into his chest and looked into his eyes. He was waiting for her answer, hopeful that she would give him everything.

How in the world could she resist the daddiest of Daddies. Rey met Kylo Ren’s warm eyes and leaned in to press her lips against his. “Yes, Daddy. I’ll be yours.”


End file.
